Gambit's Girlfriend
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Rogue muses a choice between Bobby and Remy. Set to Girlfriend by NSYNC


**Author's Note: I figured I owe you guys a little extra reading for the holidays. I get out of school soon so MIGHT do something for you. All depends if you review.**

**Disclaimer:All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

Rogue shook her head at the sight before her. Bobby and Kitty were playing pool and laughing like no tomorrow. She tried to remind herself that they were just friends when she heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"_Would you be my girlfriend?"_

Rogue whips around and comes face to face with a pair of read and black eyes. Remy had come to the mansion after Alcatraz and had been stalking Rogue ever since. Surprisingly Logan had said nothing about it._**  
"**__Would you be my girlfriend? Would you be my girlfriend? I like you, right Would you be my girlfriend?" _he sang in a low voice so only she could hear. The hairs on the back of her neck were on end and she looked around for Bobby. He was paying to much attention with Kitty to notice._**  
**_

"_I don't know why you care  
He doesn't even know your there, no  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
And he don't love your smile  
Girl you know that ain't fair"_

He turned her to face him and stared directly into his eyes and grabbed her hands. Ever since her powers had returned people besides Logan and Ororo were hesitant to touch her. She got lost in his, but then registered the truth in his words. Rogue snapped out of the trance she was in and left him the there on the couch.

_She'll come around. _he thought as he went to beat Piotr in pool again.  


* * *

That night Rogue had another nightmare. They had become frequent ever since her powers returned. This time it was mixture of Logan and Magneto's memories. She looked around her dark room that the staff got since she finished school and became a teacher here.

Suddenly the door burst opened, and there stood Remy in sweat pants and shirtless. In a flash he was by her side holding her with her covers between them. She was about to push him off of her and yell at him when she heard him sing  
_"Middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know  
'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even  
Know you're alive?  
I got an idea  
__  
Why don't you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend"_

It was true. Jubilee and Theresa had told her countless times to kick Bobby to the curb. She feel herself drifting off. Remy noticed this and sung lower to lull her to sleep.__

"Does he know what you feel?  
Are you sure that it's real?  
Does he ease your mind  
Or does he fake your stride?  
Did you know that  
Love could be a shield?

Middle of the night  
Is he gonna be by your side  
Or will he run and hide?  
You don't know  
'Cause things ain't clear  
And baby when you cry  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
Does your man even  
Know you're alive?  
I got an idea

So don't you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend"  
She was out before he finished the second verse. He waited and watched he sleep. He then lie her down carefully and planted a kiss on her hair.

"_J'taime,mon Cherie."_ he whispered to her softly and left.  
**____________**_______________________________________________________________________

_Ah, ah, ah, ah  
_The next morning the events of last night were still fresh in Rogue's mind. She remembered how loving he was towards her as if he didn't care that her powers had returned. She got dressed and went to breakfast. She sat in her seat next to Bobby with Remy across from her.

"How was y' _nuit,Cherie_?" he asked slyly.

"It was fine,Swamp Rat." she replied truthfully. After he'd left she'd slept soundly.

He nodded in approval and her nickname still grinning. She then turned to face Bobby and said

"Bobby can Ah speak with yah?"

He nodded and they went into the hallway. There was a long pause with Logan being the only one to hear the conversation smirking into his coffee. There was a loud WHAT?! Followed by Rogue coming back in. She placed a kiss on Remy's head and walked out the other door.  


* * *

Rogue was sitting under her favorite tree on the grounds. She was feeling joyous after her breakup with Bobby and had rolled up her sleeves to enjoy the rest of the day. She heard footsteps in the leaves around her and saw Remy walking toward her.

"_Ever since I saw your face  
Nothing in my life has been the same  
I walk around just saying your name  
Without my world would end, yeah  
I searched around this old damn place  
And everything's says you were meant to be  
My girlfriend_

Why don't you be my girlfriend?  
I'd treat you good  
I know you hear your friends  
When they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you  
Where you are  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend"

_Ah, ah, ah, ah _

He came and sat beside her on the grass and leaves and pulled her into his arms. She relished how warm he was in the fall chill and spicy scent of his trench coat._  
__**You should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be  
My girlfriend  
Girl you should be **__  
_

"_My girlfriend" _he whispered with satisfaction.

_**FIN**_


End file.
